(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a data link module that links devices through a cable comprising a bundle formed by combining optical fibers and an electric wire.
(ii) Related Art
Recent developments of high speed communication has spread the use of data link modules that link devices through a cable consisting of a single bundle formed by combining optical fibers for transmitting an optical signal and electric wires for transmitting a control signal and supplying power.